Rocket Power
Rocket Power was the sixth episode of the second season of Pokémon Crystal Version Adventures. It was the first episode to directly involve Team Rocket and is possibly the most violent episode to date, having Beefcake facing death by overheating. It is also notable for being EDB's favorite episode to date. Synopsis Beefcake heads to Mahogany Town for fun and discovers a secret base below a small shop. He soon discovers that it had belonged to the nefarious Team Rocket not too long ago. He also discovers a plot to kill him. Suddenly, our young hero finds himself trapped and fighting for his life! Will he make it out alive? How dramatic! Full Summary coming soon Releases and Screenings 'Releases' "Rocket Power" was first released on FlipShare on April 17, 2011. It will be released as a part of Season 2, Volume 2 on May 29, 2011, and will also be a part of Pokémon Crystal Version Adventures: The Complete Second Season. It has not been released to the general public, and a release date has yet to be determined. 'Screenings' "Rocket Power" has not yet been screened live. Other Notes 'Episode Notes' *This is the series creator's favorite episode up to the Season 2 finale. *While it was planned in advance of filming that Beefcake would become trapped in the Team Rocket Hideout, the appearance of the computerized incarnation of Giovanni and the plot to kill Beefcake were both improvised. 'Real-World References' *There is an early 2000s Nickelodeon cartoon called Rocket Power. This show was about a group of kids obsessed with skateboarding and other extreme sports, as well as street hockey. However, the title of this episode was not a deliberate reference to the Nickelodeon series. *Beefcake's silly way of saying "mahogany" is a reference to episode 3 of the web-based parody Dragon Ball Z: The Abridged Series. In this, King Yemma, a character who judges the dead, describes his desk as being made of mahogany, and he says it in the silly way of grossly emphasizing the second syllable. 'Continuity' *Beefcake previously visited Mahogany Town in "Brick and Mortar." He also used the silly pronounciation of "mahogany" in that episode. **Beefcake returns to Mahogany Town in part 2 of Echoes, although this is the version found in the World of Annon. *The final sequence before the final scene of "Echoes, Part 2" takes place in the World of Annon version of the Team Rocket Hideout. In this version, the incarnation of Giovanni has been destroyed by the Unown, and they have possessed the system to replace him. The Unown possessing the hideout protect the World of Annon version of the Genesis Crystal, which is stored inside and controlled by the hideout's converted radio transmitter. *Beefcake's sporadic "hallucinations" of hearing background music in the hideout are actually snippets of background music that is almost constantly played by the Unown in the World of Annon version of the hideout in order to frighten away intruders. Beefcake hears these snippets because the World of Annon's Genesis Crystal is located in the hideout so the barrier between the worlds is weak, and bits and pieces of the World of Annon leak out into Beefcake's world, although slightly warped. 'Errors' Production Errors *When EDB first places his finger on the GBA SP screen to "block" the entrance to the hideout, he tilts the screen back a bit. Later, when he "blocks" the stairs leading out of the small chamber where Giovanni tries to kill Beefcake, he actually pushes the screen back far enough so that the screen pops into its standard open position, which is far back from the common screen tilt position during filming. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes not yet screened live Category:Johto-based Episodes Category:Alternate dimension arc